Sapkowski cyberpunk pasta
Lato nadciąga nieubłaganie, żar leje się z nieba, więc taki piwniczak jak ja nawet nie myśli o puszczeniu swojej nory. (Nie żebym bez słońca też kiedykolwiek ją opuszczał). Wielka wyprzedaż na steamie zbliża się ogromnymi krokami. Nowe gry, idę po was! Albo i nie. Niestety mój stary komputer z 2007 roku może uciągnąć tylko pasjansa i jakieś przeglądarkowe gówno. Po miesiącach ciężkich wyrzeczeń, nadgodzinach w kopalni i diecie afrykańskiej w końcu odłożyłem na nowy sprzęt. Sprzęt? Behemota, który chłodzi się ciekłym azotem, którego pamięć może przechować więcej informacji niż Zuckerberg wie o tobie z Fejsbuka, który daje mi wodotryski większe niż te, gdy odwiedzam sypialnię twojej starej, a sprzęt z NASA to można porównać do jakieś lamerskiej konsoli xD. Czuć dobrze człowiek.jpg. Nie, jednak kurwa nie. Behemot pochłonął cały mój budżet i stać mnie już tylko na jedną grę. Patrzę jakiś cyberpunk2077 wychodzi. Ochuj.jpg, to od tych od wiedźmina. Wyprzedaż wyprzedażą, ale tu muszę mieć na płycie. Patriotyzm, nie zrozumiesz. Odwiedzam wszystkie sklepy z grami w mieście, gra musi być zajebista, bo wszędzie wyprzedana. To jeszcze bardziej pobudza mój apetyt na nią. W końcu znalazłem ostatni egzemplarz w sklepie na końcu miasta. Uradowany z siebie wychodzę ze sklepu, biegnę na przystanek, gdy nagle JEBS. Uderzyłem o coś miękkiego i przewróciłem się, upuszczając moją cenną grę. Tylko dlaczego tu jest kurwa tak ciemno? Zaćmienie słońca czy co? Podnoszę wzrok, nie mając jeszcze sił, by samemu powstać z gleby. Dostrzegam sylwetkę jakiegoś grubasa, który zasłania mi słońce. To chyba rybak, bo ma kamizelkę wędkarską. Tylko dlaczego w takim razie, kurwa, nigdzie nie ma wędki? Grubas sięga za pas, pociąga łapczywie łyk z flaszki wódki, chrząka coś, że aż lata mu trzecie podgardle i głaszcze niechlujny wąs. Ochuj.jpg, toż to sam Andrzej Sapkowski, znany polski powieściopisarz fantasy, grafoman i twórca wiedźmina. Mój idol. Andrzej pochyla się nad moją postacią i sięga. Chce mnie podnieść? Taki chuj, wstać muszę sam, on łapie egzemplarz cyberpunka i mruczy coś cicho pod nosem, po czym rzuca nim we mnie, a ja w ostatniej chwili go łapię. - Śmieć! - beka, po czym bierze kolejnego łyka wódki. Mi szczena opada, jestem skonsternowany i nie wiem co powiedzieć. Pan Andrzej dopytuje się jeszcze, którego słowa nie rozumiem "śmieć" czy "śmieć. No ja mówię, że obydwa doskonale rozumiem, tylko dlaczego on tak mówi. Sapek odpowiada, że tylko śmieć i kompletnie zacofany nieuk interesowałby się tak zacofaną i prymitywną rozrywką, jaką są gry komputerowe, a w szczególności coś co wyszło spod ręki tych wyrobników CD Project Red. Mówi, że oni takie biedackie płyty to wysyłają do trzecich krajów Afryki, żeby tam tym rzucali i bawili się nimi jak frisbee, ale nawet tamte dzieciaki tego nie chcą i się ich wstydzą, bo mają brzydkie rysunki z rybią mordą jego Geralta na okładce. Ludzie zebrali się naokoło, śmiechają pod nosem i się gapią na moją nową grę, a mi gula staje w gardle. Staram się jakoś za nimi schować ale to nic nie daje. Ale jednak pomyślałem, że nie dam sobą pomiatać nawet znanemu człowiekowi i krzyczę na Andrzeja, że jak on tam może o mnie mówić i piętnować, jak sam przecież w swoich książka porusza problem rasizmu i nawołuje do tolerancji i promuje różnorodność, więc nie ma prawa się buc jeden do mnie przypierdalać. Sapek dostaje napadu śmiechu i z rechotu rozbawienia przechodzi do rżenia małego prosiaczka. Wszystkie cztery podgardla mu latając, tworząc wiatr, który prawie znowu powala mnie na kolana. Mówi, że wszyscy co tak uważają, to powinni mocno pierdolnąć się w łeb. Jego książki i świat nie mają żadnej ukrytej głębi z tego prostego powodu, że nie chciało mu się pisać, a takie jełopy jak ja to chyba mają za dużo wolnego czasu i dorabiają swoją chorą ideologię do byle barachła. Wiedźmin to był wzorowany na średniowiecznej Polsce, a jak wiadomo tam za odmienność to się dostawało wpierdol. Sapek wspomina jeszcze, że pierwsze wersje wiedźmina to pisał z nudów, na papierze toaletowym jak mu się srać chciało i ostatecznie to podtarł nimi swoją dupę, tak samo jak gry podtarły sobie dupę jego dorobkiem i narobiły mu niezłego gówna. To nie daję za wygraną i drę się, że gry to mogą być tak samo dobrym medium jak inne dzieła kultury i pomagają w rozwijaniu się wyobraźni ludzi. Sapek ponownie pociąga łyka wódki, beka, chrząka i puszcza bąka, po czym oznajmia, że on to nie wie jacy są gracze, bo obraca się tylko w towarzystwie inteligentnych ludzi, po czym posyła mi spojrzenie spod okularów jakby chciał mi przypierdolić. Ja cały czerwony na twarzy, ledwo powstrzymuję się od płaczu a ludzie się ze mnie śmieją. Sapkowski kręci wąsem i mówi, żebym zachował się jak biały człowiek honoru i wypierdolił to barachło. No to biorę tę grę, cały już zaryczany bo tak mi było jej szkoda i odkładam do kosza na śmieci nieopodal przystanku autobusowego, bo ją chciałem wyjąć jak Sapkowski sobie pójdzie. Pot się ze mnie leje bo słońce napierdala, a może to z tych nerwów? Autobus powoli nadjeżdża, chciałem szybko cyberpunka złapać i wskoczyć do środka ale jak się rzuciłem do śmietnika to Andrzej mi zagrodził drogę swoim piwnym brzuszyskiem i powiedział, żebym miał trochę godności, po czym jednym haustem wychlał resztę wódki i siarczyście beknął. Wsiadłem do autobusu, przejechałem jeden przystanek, wysiadłem i biegiem lecę z powrotem grę zabrać. Grzebię w śmietniku, wszystko wyrzucam z niego ale cyberpunka nie ma. Pytam ludzi co stali na przystanku, czy gry ktoś ze śmietnika nie zabrał a oni mówią, że tak, że znany polski pisarz opowiadań fantasy, grafoman Andrzej Sapkowski tutaj był i wziął grę i powiedział, że pisze nową książkę, a ten kreatywny, kolorowy, futurystyczny świat to będzie świetną inspiracją, na podstawie której napisze nowe dzieło, tak jak to z resztą uczynił z sagą o wiedźminie. A ja będę całe lato najwidoczniej napierdalał w pasjansa i chujowe gry przeglądarkowe. Kategoria:Opowiadania